


Huddling for Warmth

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I don’t get cold very easily and there’s no way either of us are walking any further in the state we’re in.”





	Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: huddling for warmth.

Maia groaned in frustration and gently laid Aline against a tree before kneeling down next to her. They were both exhausted and Maia knew they wouldn’t be reaching the institue anytime soon. Aline shivered beside her, rubbing her arms. Her stele had been broken in the fight and she was unable to use any runes that could help her. 

“Come here,” Maia said, pulling the shadowhunter into her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Aline said, her teeth chattering and body immediately sinking back against Maia. 

“Keeping you warm,” Maia answered, gently rubbing Aline’s arms. “I don’t get cold very easily and there’s no way either of us are walking any further in the state we’re in.”

“We need to call someone,” Aline said, fumbling for her phone only to discover the battery was drained. “Damn it! Maia, please tell me yours is working.”

Maia shook her head. “Broken in the fight.” She held Aline tighter as the wind started to pick up. “Once we get our strength back we’ll start walking again. Until then, we rest.”


End file.
